japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Arista
Princess Arista is a mermaid and a minor character who first appeared in The Little Mermaid (film). She was voiced by a different voice actress in each of her appearances. Background In extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is the third daughter of King Triton. :Live Action Film Personality She is given a distinct personality in the television series, where she is shown as having a conflict of ideals with the adventurous Ariel. In the prequel film, she is instead shown to often argue with Aquata. In the books, she loves to ride seahorses and has a wild ride similar to Ariel's ride with Stormy. In the prequel movie, she is portrayed as a ditzy kleptomaniac who has a talent for playing the saxophone. :Live Action Film Appearance Arista has a red tail with a matching seashell bra, ice blue eyes and long, pale blonde hair tied in a sloppy ponytail, although the original doll had a blue tail and curly hair and was the only one of the sisters released in the original toy line. :Live Action Film 'The Little Mermaid (film)' Arista appears during the "Daughters of Triton" sequence, singing with her sisters. Afterwards, she only appears in cameos alongside her other sisters. The Little Mermaid 3 In the prequel film, Arista is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton. and Queen Athena. After her mother dies in an accident, Arista, like her sisters, is raised very strictly by their governess, Marina Del Rey. Arista is shown to have a difficult relationship with Aquata. The two are prone to arguing, and Arista is known for borrowing Aquata's things without asking. She is the first of her sisters to ask Ariel if she can come along to the Catfish Club. She quickly discovers a passion for playing music, and towards the end of the film joins the Catfish Club band. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid Arista's most important appearance is in the episode "Beached". This episode shows that she and Ariel are prone to fighting, such that Triton "beaches" or grounds them both from attending a carnival with the rest of the family. When Ebb and Flo two gators attempt to steal the royal treasure, Arista and Ariel have to work together despite their constant arguing to protect the castle. Arista confesses that she always secretly envied Ariel's adventurous lifestyle. In the episode "Trident True", when she tries to put on her lipstick, she gets upset by having too much of it. She is the only sister who appears in the episode "Against The Tide", where she states that Ariel has brought bad luck to Atlantica by rescuing a "Bad Luck Creature." Quotes * Relationships King Triton Knownable Relatives *'King Triton' (father) *'Queen Athena' (mother/dead) *'Attina',Adella,Alana,Aquata,Andrina and Ariel (sisters) *Prince Eric (Brother in Law) *Melody (Niece) Trivia *Her name is from Arista Records, which Alan Menken had a label with.﻿﻿ *Her hair was a much darker blond in the first movie. *Curiously, neither she nor Alana make an appearance in The Little Mermaid 2 at baby Melody's celebration. *Arista is 17 years old. *Her sisters say she's fun loving. *Her hobbies are playing in the band. *She doesn't know what a pet peeve is. *Her biggest fear is forgetting a rehearsal. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite food is sea sponge swirl (almost like cotton candy). *Her favorite genre of music is calypso. *Her favorite musical instrument is the horn (although a clarinet is pictured). *She plays the sea equivalents to both a saxophone and clarinet in Ariel's Beginning (and both could be called horns). Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (TV Series), ??? (first film), Yuki Shimizu (third film) *'English' : Kimmy Robertson (first film), the late Mary Kay Bergman (TV Series), Grey DeLise (third film) all information on Arista came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Arista Gallery Category:Disney characters